


Hide

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah brings Rachel home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Rachel had turned up on Sarah's doorstep alone, looking just a little nervous. She had escaped DYAD and needed to be somewhere that kept her safe. She had come to Sarah. Sarah had smiled slightly as she let the other woman in. She had never thought that Rachel would have the guts to leave DYAD, much less come to hide with her. Mrs S was not impressed. Mrs S had laughed slightly at the look of fear in Rachel's eyes when she came into the room. 

"Relax...I don't bite."

Sarah snorted softly. 

"Leave her alone."

She had pulled Rachel closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, her smile soft. 

"Trust us Rach... we'll keep you safe."

Rachel had smiled, stepping closer shyly, allowing Sarah to kiss her softly, laughing slightly at the disgusted noise from behind them.


End file.
